As a terrestrial digital television broadcasting standard, there are digital video broadcasting (DVB) developed in the Europe, an advanced television systems committee (ATSC) developed in the US, integrated services digital broadcasting (ISDB) developed in Japan, and the like.
Many of current digital television broadcasting standards employ a moving picture experts group (MPEG) 2-transport stream (TS) as a transport layer. Recently, it is considered to change the MPEG2-TS system to an Internet protocol (IP) system for integration of broadcasting and communication, improvement of transmission efficiency, and the like.
For example, with respect to an advanced digital satellite broadcasting system, the following broadcasting packet generating device has been proposed. In a case of dividing a file, which is distributed through a broadcast transmission line, into a data unit of a predetermined size and of transmitting the data unit as a broadcasting IP packet, the broadcasting packet generating device divides the file into a data unit of a predetermined size, which is larger than a size of data stored in a data part of a complementary IP packet transmitted by a data complementary server through a communication line to complement the data unit in the file and which is the size multiplied by a predetermined integer value, converts the file into a packet, and generates a broadcasting IP packet including, in a header part, a download header to specify the data unit (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Also, a transmission system to synchronize a clock of a decoder in a reception device with a clock of an encoder in a transmission device in a case of coding a video signal or the like, storing the coded signal into an IP packet, and transmitting the IP packet has been proposed (see, for example, Patent Document 2).